


A Steamy Breeze on the Astronomy Tower

by rude_ravenclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Astronomy Tower, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Other, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rude_ravenclaw/pseuds/rude_ravenclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the anniversary of your father's death, you have an unexpected visitor that you aren't particularly happy to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Steamy Breeze on the Astronomy Tower

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scene from a larger work I am currently writing but I loved it so much that I wanted to share it early. I also decided to make it a Draco x Reader because I always love to read those. It is much more fun to insert yourself than reading from someone else's point of view in short stories like this. Enjoy!

        The cool breeze nipped at your tear stained cheeks. It was the anniversary of your father's death. A year ago you were left fatherless. Your mother died when you were very young so really, you were left parentless. The image of your father being murdered by a Death Eater flashed in your mind. You shuddered from the pain, not the wind. Leaning up against the metal railing of the Astronomy Tower, you turned your tear-filled eyes up to the starry sky. Your father would have loved the look of the stars and moon tonight. You bit your lip in an attempt to hold back another wave of tears. 

        There was a faint sound of footsteps from behind you. You tensed up for a moment, wondering if it was one of the professors or Filch. "Y/L/N," an all too familiar and unwanted voice resounds behind you.

        "Draco," you reply through gritted teeth "What do you want?"

        Draco Malfoy sauntered up next to you and rested his elbows against the railing. He turned his face up to the sky and you stole a look at him. His chiseled, pointed face was illuminated in the moonlight. His blonde hair fluttered slightly in the night breeze. He looked so calm, like he hadn't a care in the world. This angered you. 

        "What do you want, Draco?" you say angrily.

        "I just wanted to see how you were doing," he replied coolly. 

        "Oh, so now you care how I'm doing?" you almost shout. "Where were you when my father died? Why didn't you care when I saw my father murdered? You, the boy I thought was my best friend, was not there for me when I needed you most. I could barely function for months."

        Draco just stood there stoically. He made no move to say anything. You felt your face flush red with anger. How could he just stand there and not say anything? He was supposed to be your best friend. Sure he picked on you every now and then but he always made it up to you. You could always make him smile. When your father died, however, he distanced himself from you with no explanation. Now he all of a sudden wanted to check on you. 

        "Aren't you going to say anything? I needed you, Draco. A few of my friends tried to help me through it all but no one can make me smile like you do. You know that. You were my best friend. I needed you," you explode at Draco. 

        Before you can continue, Draco takes one of your hands in his strong one and places his other hand on the back of your neck. "You talk too much," he says in his deep, silky voice. You want to make a witty comeback but you get lost in his eyes. A shimmer of sadness swims in his eyes as he looks down at you. Draco then kisses you deeply, pushing you against the tower railing. His lips are surprisingly warm for his cold exterior and he gently nips your bottom lip. 

        After what seems like ages, Draco pulls away and his breath comes out a little ragged. Your breath does the same and you are still at a loss for words. "I wanted to be there," Draco mumbles, moving his eyes to the floor "I really did. I was scared though. My father was there the night your father was killed and I thought you'd be angry with me. That you would think it was somehow my fault. I felt guilty, in a way. I truly am sorry."

        "A kiss and a rare apology isn't going to make me forgive you," you finally manage to say.

        "I know it won't. Would a date to Hogsmeade help?" Draco said, a slight blush rising to his pale cheeks.

        You tried to keep from smiling but his hands were now at your waist and he was staring down at you softly. A strand of blonde hair fell into his eyes and you gently brushed it out of the way. "I suppose it would help a little bit."

        "I really am sorry. I just didn't know what to do. It was easier to just avoid it all together." Draco looked at you somberly, his grip a little tighter on your hips.

        "Now you're the one talking too much," you retort, wrapping your arms around Draco's neck and pulling him into another, passionate kiss. He wrapped his lean, muscular arms around you, deepening the kiss. His warm tongue pressed against your lips, you entangled one of your hands in his soft hair. A wandering hand of Draco's began to slide down your leg. You grabbed his hand and pulled away from the kiss. "Slow down, Draco. I didn't say I forgave you."

        "Just thought it would help," he says with a smirk. His face grew serious, "I really do care about you, Y/N."

        You hadn't heard Draco say your name in a year. It made your heart skip a beat and a soft smile spread across your face. "I know."

        

**Author's Note:**

> It isn't as good rewritten in a Draco x Reader fashion but I still like it. It's missing a lot of plot from the larger work it is from. It is also in much better detail in my larger work because of additional background information. Either way, I still liked it.


End file.
